Hearing aids of the above mentioned kind are known in a lot of different embodiments, where the filter is mostly used as a wax guard with the primary purpose of avoiding ear wax from migrating into the receiver.
Especially in relation to ITE “In The Ear” hearing aids there is an ongoing research and development with respect to provide ITE hearing aids with optimal sound quality and performance.